Fairytale of New York
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: Songfic to 'Fairytale of New York' by the Pogues. SuiKa because we need more of it. Merry Christmas one year, the next...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Fairytale of New York'**

*** * ***

Suigetsu sighed. Karin was going on and on about the fact it was Christmas Eve. She'd wanted to stop and celebrate the following day. Eventually, Sasuke had given in because she was so annoying so there they were, sitting in some dingy ruin where no-one would find them, sitting and basically doing nothing. Waiting for Christmas (to be over!). Well, what was there to do when they were criminals on the run so they couldn't go anywhere civilised?

_**It was Christmas Eve babe **_

_**In the drunk tank **_

_**An old man said to me: won't see another one **_

_**And then they sang a song **_

_**The rare old mountain dew **_

He sat and stared at the red-haired kunoichi that had forced the boredom onto them. He'd never really realised how pretty she actually was... He shook his head. That was not the sort of thing he should be thinking. But it was Christmas... Damn hormones. He was a sixteen year old boy for goodness sake! He didn't want to admit it... but he thought that he would have to. He was falling head over heels for her... at Christmas of all times!

_**I turned my face away and dreamed about you **_

_**Got on a lucky one **_

_**Came in eighteen to one **_

_**I´ve got a feeling **_

_**This year´s for me and you **_

_**So happy Christmas **_

_**I love you baby **_

_**I can see a better time **_

_**Where all our dreams come true. **_

Karin looked at the silver haired water ninja and averted her gaze quickly because he was staring at her. She looked up a few minutes later and scowled. He was _still _staring at her. She stood and walked over to him. He looked up at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Outside. Now." To her surprise he didn't protest. She followed him out.

"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded.

"Who says I was staring at you?" he asked. Trying to act innocent.

"I saw you. You've been staring at me for ten minutes now." She jumped as his cold hand found hers.

_**They got cars big as bars **_

_**They got rivers of gold **_

_**But the wind goes right through you **_

_**It´s no place for the old **_

_**When you first took my hand on a cold christmas eve **_

_**You promised me broadway was waiting for me **_

She looked in his eyes and saw the look on his face, but couldn't place it. It looked like love... but it couldn't be... could it? Then she realised that it could be... because love was stirring in her own heart...

_**You were handsome you were pretty **_

_**Queen of new york city when the band finished playing they yelled out for more **_

_**Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing **_

He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes, half expecting a peck on the cheek. She gasped as his mouth collided with hers, giving him an entry which he had no second thoughts about taking. She was frozen for a minute before kissing him back. In the distance she could hear singing – from the nearby town she summarised.

_**We kissed on a corner **_

_**Then danced through the night. **_

_**And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay **_

_**And the bells were ringing out for christmas day. **_

The next year, it was nowhere near as pleasant. They shouted and swore at each other, cursing the fact that they ever thought that they could love each other. In the distance they could hear the nearby town's bells and singing.

_**You´re a bum you´re a punk **_

_**You´re an old slut on junk **_

_**Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed **_

_**You scumbag you maggot **_

_**You cheap lousy faggot **_

_**Happy christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last. **_

_**And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay **_

_**And the bells were ringing out **_

_**For christmas day. **_

Karin was furious with him. The fact that he had taken everything from her.

_**I could have been someone **_

_**Well so could anyone **_

_**You took my dreams from me **_

_**When I first found you **_

Suigetsu grinned, knowing that that was why she was so angry. He'd kept everything that he'd taken from her. He was never going to give it back... he couldn't. And in the distance the bells and singing could still be heard.

_**I kept them with me babe **_

_**I put them with my own **_

_**Can´t make it out alone **_

_**I´ve built my dreams around you **_

_**And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay **_

_**And the bells are ringing out **_

_**For christmas day.**_

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**I was listening to this song and Suigetsu and Karin sprang to mind so...**

**Anyway, merry Christmas!**

**Tsarina Torment**


End file.
